


Valentine Frenzy

by Yusa1101



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22709992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yusa1101/pseuds/Yusa1101
Summary: It's almost Valentine's day and the sadist trio are planning to make chocolates.
Relationships: Imai Nobume/Saitou Shimaru, Kagura/Okita Sougo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Valentine Frenzy

**Author's Note:**

> I've been holding this fic for a long time, waiting for Valentine's day to post it and finally!!
> 
> Saito and Nobume. I have quite a soft spot for them. They have good fanarts and I appreciate it

"Who do you want to give your chocolate to, Soyo-chan?" Kagura asks as she flipping through the pages of the recipe books. Trying to find the most ideal chocolate to be given to the boys. 

The sadist trio, as claimed by Shinpachi is sitting together in Soyo's room. Valentine's day is nearing and all of them wanted to make chocolates. The whole room was filled with bunch of recipe books and a few magazines scattering across the floor. All of them were engrossed in deciding what kind of chocolate should they make and also who will be the lucky receiver. 

"I don't really know any boys. Being inside the castle and all. Maybe I give it to Onii-sama and Jii... and maybe some of the guards. Ohh, I should give some to the Shinsengumi. They did protect me before." 

Kagura nodded. "Hehh... What about you, Nobu-chan?" She look up from the book only to find the blue-haired police is munching on her donuts. She did not even bother about the crumbs and cream smearing over her white uniform and just enjoying the taste of pure bliss. Her expressionless eyes does not seem to show any interest. 

"I... Didn't have anyone to give." She said nonchalantly. 

"Ohho, is it?" Nobume turn her head to look at Soyo, whose grinning from ear to ear. She cannot even read her expression. Is it mocking her? "I thought I've heard you talking about this quiet afro dude in the Shinsengumi a while ago or did my ears fail me? If I'm not mistaken, his name is Saito-san"

In the blink on an eye, Nobume pointed her katana at Soyo. Her once expressionless face is slightly red at the mention of his name but managed to stay calm."Should I cut you before you mention anything else?"

Soyo does not seem to be threaten although she was suprised by her reaction. She lower the blade and look at Nobume with a smile. "Nobu-chan, I'm just messing with you but you did have someone to give your chocolates to."

Nobume lower her blade before putting it back into the sheath, realizing that there's no use of hiding it from her. She does have a sharp instinct when it comes to this kind of things. 

"So Nobu-chan also has someone she like. Well, I'm not suprised. You're pretty and cute" Kagura who was silent spoke up in admiration. 

"What about you, Kagura-chan?" Finally both the princess and Nobume look at the vermillion haired girl. 

She think for a moment before she shrugged "Hmm, I think it's the same as last year. It's for Gin-chan and Shinpachi." 

Now both of them look at her with mischievious smile, clearly not satisfied with her answer. "Then, what about Okita-san? You don't want to give the chocolate to him?"

Kagura seemed to be flustered at the mention of his name. Her naturally pale face was colored with light red across her cheeks."Why do you even mentioning that sadist? There's nothing between us." 

"Then, why are you always talking about him so often?"

Now kagura is blushing hard and the both of them seem to be enjoying her tsundere side. "Th.. That's because he was annoy-"

"Then let me give my chocolate to him. Is that alright, kagura?" Nobume cut her off mid sentence. She knows. Both of them knows about her crush with the Shinsengumi's officer. Her rival but also her best friend. 

"I... I.. " 

Soyo's the first to laugh followed by Nobume's monotone laugh. Kagura throw nearby pillows at them before all of them laugh together. 

Soyo enjoyed the conversation a bit too much. Maybe because she finally able to act like a normal girl. She smiled at the thought. "OK.. OK, let's go to the kitchen. I've already ask Jii to prepare the ingredients."

XX

"T.. Thank you princess!" Yamazaki was delighted as he received his first chocolate. Well, most of them were and simultaneously bow at her. Fondling over the box, taking into consideration that he was not dreaming. For a cherry boy like him, he was quite happy by the thought of receiving a box, even if it's just an appreciation chocolate. 

Soyo was happy and laughing away at their reaction, also glad that all of them like her small gift. "It's no problem at all. All of you work so hard for the goverment and I can't thank all of you enough."

The shinsengumi members replied in unison. "No, it's our pleasure!" 

Kagura just clicked her tongue and frowned. "Ceh, losers."

Hijikata also received one although it looks like he was not fond of them but he took them anyway, not wanting to dissapoint the princess. He looked up to his men, "Enough with all this and go back to your stations. Or else,commit seppuku!"

All of them snapped from their dillusions upon hearing his thunderous threat but the smiles never leave their face. The men happily ran back to their stations. 

Once they gone, Soyo just smiled at him. "Hijikata-san, I put extra mayonaise specially for you." 

Suprisingly, it earned a smile on his face as he lit up one of his cigarettes. "Thank you. I appreciate it."

Soyo was delighted, "that's reminds me, where's Kondo-san? I haven't seen him since just now."

"Must be chasing that gorilla woman again. Since this is the so called Valentine, he must be expecting chocolates from her." He nonchalantly answered. 

XX

Soyo still distributing the chocolates to the remaining members. Kagura however left to search for that sandy haired captain. She walked aimlessly around the compound before concluding that he's not there. "Maybe he's on patrol." Giving up, she started walking back to the front gate. 

As she past through the dojo, she saw a silhoutte walking inside. She stopped on her track. Unable to contain her curiousity, she carefully approached the dojo, making sure that her presence remained unnoticed. There, she saw Shinsengumi's third captain, Saito Shimaru was currently practicing his swings with a shinai in hand. Knowing him, it's no suprise he'd rather be in a place alone. 

The silhoutte turns out to be nobume. Kagura looked intently at the scene unfold. Nobume slowly approaching him. Her face was covered by her long hair, but she can tell that her cheeks were red. With her chocolate behind her back, she looked anxiously at him, who abruptly stopped and stare at her. Kagura whispered through her breath. "Nobu-chan, good luck."

Nobume seemed to be mouthing something but Kagura cannot hear given the distance between them and she doesn't want to get busted. Her hair shield her face and her head faced down with her hand holding out the chocolate. Her face remain stoic however. Saito looked obviously flustered and seemed to be looking for something which Kagura bet it's his notebook.

Nobume stopped him though, pulling his mask and leaning in to kiss him. That's quite a bold move there, Nobume. Saito froze at the sudden contact but slowly giving in and start kissing her back. Clearly he like Nobume as much as her liking him. 

Kagura back off, happy that her friend succeed with her love. She walked back towards the entrance. Soyo already finished distributing and all the members continued their interrupted training and she was left alone. Kagura call out while running to her. "Soyo-chan!"

"Kagura-chan, Where's Nobu-chan?"

Kagura grinned which gave her enough of an answer and both of them squealed in delight at Nobume. 

"What about you, Kagura-chan?"

Kagura's face gloomed before shaking her head, telling her that he's nowhere to be seen. 

"I've asked Hijikata-san where he is. He said that Okita-san is currently doing patrol duty." Kagura nodded. Upon hearing patrol, she immediately assumed that he's going to be slacking off somewhere and by somewhere she mean the bench at the park. Kagura thanked her best friend. Soyo waved at her, saying that she needs to head back to the castle once she finished and needed the Shinsengumi to escort her back. 

Kagura headed to the park with determination, hoping so hard that he's there. Her chocolate held firmly in her arms. Beautifully wrapped, heart shaped box with a ribbon neatly on top of it. Of course, it's with Soyo's help that she even managed to make these chocolates. She gotta thanked her again the next time. 

She entered the park's entrance and headed towards their usual sparring ground. Sure enough, he was there lying down, sleeping on the bench with his signature eyemask on his face. Kagura stopped to admire his sleeping face. His jacket rested neatly on the armrest with his sword leaning against him. His sandy coloured hair fluttered against the wind. 

Kagura slowly approached him before lightly knocked his head with the chocolate. "How long are you going to sleep here, sleepyhead?" 

Sougo groaned before taking off his eyemask, looking at the person who interrupted his peaceful nap. His face frown upon seeing her face, much to her dismay. "China, what do you want? I can arrest you for interrupting a police officer's work."

"Hah, you're just slacking off. You're a disgrace to a police now move." Kagura shoved him so he was forced to sit up, giving her some space to sit beside him. Sougo runs his hand through his hair before turning his attention to Kagura. "What's this about? You wanna fight?"

She looked at him dead in the eye,"What about you? Today's Valentine's day and you haven't received any chocolates. It must be sad being an unpopular guy."

He smirked from her accusation. "Unfortunately for you, I've been offered more chocolates than you can ever count."

"Then where is it?"

He put on his usual deadpan face and shrugged. "I rejected it."

"Why? I thought guys like receiving chocolate from girls?"

"Do I look like the kind of guy who's excited from getting chocolate?"

Kagura was silent. He's right.'Maybe he won't accept mine either but... 'She slowly handed him her chocolate, not even dare looking into his eyes. "Here. I give you."

Sougo stare blankly at the box, confused by her action. "What is this?"

She looked away to hide herself from her slightly reddening cheeks. "It would be bad if you're the only one who didn't receive any chocolate this year. So I give you mine."

She can hear him chuckled lightly beside her before taking the chocolate from her hand. Kagura pulled back and look at him. 

"So you like me huh, China?" He smirked. 

Kagura retort, "Wha... What are you talking about? I thought it's pathetic that you're the only one without one."

Sougo doesn't seem to buy it but he just hummed before unwrapping the box. "Whatever, in any case I'm quite hungry right now so you came just in time. I hope you didn't poisoned it."

She huffed in annoyance. "Like I would ever use cheap tricks on you. I'd rather punch you in the face."

The box contained several molded chocolate preetily alligned in a few rows. Sougo took one and eat it. Kagura watched intently, trying to read his expression. Her first homemade chocolate. "So how is it?"

She had to say that he makes the worst kind of expression as he frowned. "Bitter."

She couldn't quite believed it. I mean, it was her first time making it but she's been test taste it several times. OK, more like eating it several times and it taste perfectly fine to her. "What? It taste perfectly fine when I-"

"Kagura." 

She was cut off mid sentence as his lips made its way to hers. Kagura's blue orbs widened and her body tensed at his action. Sougo closed his eyes, leaving behind the box on his lap before his hand swiftly wrapped around her waist. He pulled them closer, deepening their kiss. His other hand slowly reached out for her hair, lightly stroking it. 

Kagura slowly closed her eyes and lightly kissed him back. The sweet taste of chocolate lingered around their mouth. Soon enough, both of them pulled back from the lack of air, breathing heavily. Their faces flushed. Sougo licked his lip and smirked in satisfaction. "Much better."


End file.
